


Sacrifice

by peoriapeoria



Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One reconditioned mob boss and one conflicted Wizard. Yes, fans will circulate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like A Baron](https://archiveofourown.org/works/110031) by [beachkid (binz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/binz/pseuds/beachkid), [binz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/binz/pseuds/binz), [shiplizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiplizard/pseuds/shiplizard). 



"You just don't want to put out." I rolled off Harry, making no adjustments to my clothing. This had started in farce, when I was grabbed instead of the nubile daughter of a business associate and force-fed a potion in preparation as a sacrifice. A virgin sacrifice.

Actually, I don't know if it started in farce, or if this was the farce, stuck at third base with my city's wizard. Hendricks, though aware of the situation, was carefully ignoring certain matters, removing my surest source of fine distinctions.

"What happened to making sacrifices for Chicago?" I was a little surprised he was that verbally adroit. He reached for my face and I moved aside. I was sick of coming in my jeans. I looked over at Harry's discarded shirt, glowing on the floor. It had started with one of my handkerchiefs, wrapped around a vial, an inadvertent favor that proved useful stopping a demon. I picked up the shirt and shrugged into it, rolling the sleeves up.

"John?" Harry Dresden was an exasperating man, with a knack of being clueless at the most improbable moments. I kissed him chastely, then leaned against him forehead to forehead. His hands came up behind my head.

If the demon and Harry had both just waited a few more hours I would have taken care of this problem. I'd stopped threatening to do just that within weeks of surprising him at the drive-in. I was in love with him.

"You look good in my shirt." I thought the same when he wore it or any of the other shirts I'd given him. He eased me back down on the couch and sucked on my neck. I traced my fingertips up and down his spine. He was bony, though not as much as once was the case. He slowly worked hotspot to hotspot; I'd seemed to have gained an inordinate number of them. He pinched my left nipple between his lips, then nipped it before licking.

"Yes." Harry was moving back and forth across my chest. I slid my hands down to his hips, guiding his thigh against my cock, reminding him to thrust his cock against my thigh. I thrummed with anticipation, my exasperation evaporated. This was better than its absence.

"Harry!" He'd kept sliding down and opened my jeans; sometimes he's fine giving me a hand. I looked at him resting face down on my boxers. I gripped his shoulders, rather than clutching his head.

I jerked as he rubbed against me. The sight was searing and it felt better. Harry mouthed me through the increasingly damp fabric.

"Back." I was unraveling, holding my hips still barely. Would he, was this, please, please... I rocked up against his face, rushing out against all intentions. 

I, once I could, pulled him up. Harry smelled of me, twisting me in a way that shouldn't be possible after orgasm, even given the way the odometer rollback had affected me. I wasn't still more sixteen than my actual age; I was better able to compartmentalize my lust and work now. "Harry?"

"I..." He scrubbed his face against my chest and then met my eye. I rolled us over, kissing Harry until he settled. I shouldn't love this about Harry, how his best strategy of dealing with his limits was throwing himself at them bodily. It was all of a piece, Harry just wasn't subtle for all his folded sunlight. This was just a different sort of cleanup duty.

Once he slipped into a drowse I got up and headed for the small bathroom. His service with the Winter Queen had made him more practical, and he made only the weakest pro forma complaints about this former pool house. I showered quickly to leave most of the water for Harry. I didn't pressure him to move in, just kept the ice box stocked, a full butterbell on the table and he ignored the Aga stove that was ever on. Hendricks let me know when Harry deigned to appear and the guards ignored Harry's variously unorthodox appearances. I swung through the kitchen for a slab of bread.

It was like having a cat. I finished my snack and went back to Harry. "Come on, you don't want to sleep here."

"Underestimate." At least, that's how I interpreted his drawled mumble, but he let me haul him up regardless. I pushed him into the bathroom, and turned back his bed. The bed that he'd variously asked to marry.

"I'm not sleeping with you."

I looked back at him, still toweling his hair. "You aren't fucking me. Do be more precise." He threw his towel into the bathroom. I did stay out of arm's reach until he was in bed. I had to check in soon. I kissed him to sleep and pulled away, hanging up his towel on the way out.

\--------

"Harry! This would be a good time!" My men were dropping at the assault of unmentionable horrors. Literally. There was nothing to speak of, just the less or more mangled bodies afterwards. Somewhere outside, police tried to keep order as citizens streamed like cattle to the slaughterhouse. Unconscious ones were piled inside where my forces, and myself, dropped them with less and less nicety.

"It's eaten too much." Harry was losing his fight to keep the horrors inside. He had quickly stopped fighting them, it; pinning them in this warehouse exerted pressure to keep most of them from coming through.

"What do you have? What do you need?" I needed fewer doors; I directed my men to use the fallen citizens to block the less used entrances.

I turned to look at Harry when he didn't say anything. He had a look, like he'd thought of something worse than this carnage.

"In that office." I didn't understand at first, then I guided him back. He couldn't take the concentration to walk there alone. "Clear the desk." I did. "Shut the blinds." Okay. I awaited his next order.

"Harry?"

"Now." I didn't understand him, until I did.

"Now?!"

"Yes." He dropped onto the desk. No. No, no, no.

"You're mad." I did loosen my tie and shed the shirt that would never be the same. I understood his intent. I didn't totally disagree, just that he had it backwards, like usual.

"I can't let it escape."

I knew that. I wasn't raping Harry because he couldn't think outside of the box. "Lie back." I pushed him down, hoping some of what I felt was just spellcraft strain.

"John?"

"Keep your pants on." I made my preparations best as I could considering my metaphoric virginity and keeping it intact until--consummation. Then I unfastened Harry's jeans. "Ringing endorsement." I lay my hand over his flaccid cock.

"Just do it."

I did slick his hole, as a distraction to licking his cock. His distraction, just enough since he was also using magic. I'd have taken him in my mouth but metaphor was a risky thing; I got him hard and I straddled him, pushed down.

"Keep casting!" He wasn't big considering his height but it had been awhile. "I've been wanting this." I had, and I told him in graphic detail using small words. I could feel his magic; not metaphor, but like when he'd almost shorted out the drive-in's sound system. "Use it, Harry." I felt when he stopped fighting me, when he accepted my aid and could fold the horrors up and stuff them back through their tear. I slumped over him, spent.

I felt his fingers stroking the hair at my temples. Harry. I wasn't quite ready to speak. We needed to get out of here. Not just this office, though that too, but we couldn't be found at the scene of "Cultists?" He kissed me. I hadn't noticed we had not kissed. We kissed for a long time. He softened and I pulled away. Time for our getting. I reassembled our clothing best as I could. "Can we dare the Nevernever?"

I don't think we did. I think we just walked out in some sort of cloak. There was a car ride. Gard may have ported us to the once pool house. I wanted Harry in bed. I wanted to sleep.

"You." I looked at Harry, who didn't say more. He touched my face, his long fingers eloquent.

"Us." He would fuck me later. That wasn't negotiable. I'd make love to him in any way he could accept as often as possible. "Sleep."

"French toast?" It took a bit to make sense of. Of all the things I'd ever thought of, it hadn't been nearly as central as it should have been. Harry loved it unreasonably.

"In the morning." Whenever that would be, I'd make him french toast.


End file.
